


A Convincing Disguise

by Graymalkin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Crossdressing, Fantasy, Gen, Pee, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Swords & Sorcery, Urination, female urination, male urination, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graymalkin/pseuds/Graymalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief medieval scene where a boy disguised as a girl risks blowing his cover when he relieves himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Convincing Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a microfiction challenge on OmoOrg.

I'd never left the castle grounds in my life, and the whole city swarmed with armed men loyal to the new king. I thought I was as good as dead, but the mysterious girl thought we could make it to safety.

She dressed me as a girl so I'd go unrecognized. Then I knew I was dead. 

A man with a sword caught us as we fled into the woods. He explained what everyone knew, that one son of the deposed king was still alive. He calmly remarked that I looked very much like the missing heir. 

"Lunacy!" said the girl. "This is my sister."

He pointed his sword in my direction. "Say something, girl. Let me hear your voice."

"She's mute. She hears but her throat cannot form words."

"Why were you hiding?" 

"We received nature's call, and didn't want to be seen answering it."

He didn't look like he believed her story. He kept staring at me, as if comparing my aspect to a remembered picture of the king's third son. 

"I should like to watch," he finally said. "If I see two unmistakeable girls, I will have to seek the missing heir elsewhere."

I knew I was dead. Truly, this time. He stood close enough that he could deliver a killing strike the instant he saw I was a boy. I saw no chance of running or stalling. 

The girl was unbelievably calm. She lifted her frock, squatted, and cued me to do the same. I saw no better course than to follow her example.

It was a miracle. The armed man was blind to my boyhood, even when it should have been tremendously apparent. So was I. I was shocked to find I was making water like a girl.

The man left, disgusted but satisfied. It took some moments to relieve myself, all the time staring in confusion at these girlish parts.

"How did this happen?" I asked as I shook my invisible member.

"Fairy glamour can do amazing things," the girl replied.


End file.
